


The Dungeon One

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Denial, Dungeon, Eating out, F/M, Femdom, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, baby's first dungeon fic, castle - Freeform, face fucking, handjob, should I write more like this???, yes I should???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The Dungeon One

The court was called into session abnormally early that bleak May morning, and by luncheon time the thick fog had still not lifted from the moors. When the doors to the Throne Room swung open, the young woman forming the centrepiece of the chamber barely raised her eyes from her lap as a half-dozen guards crossed the room to meet her, surrounding a prisoner clapped in irons. The prisoner was knelt before her, as a guard explained that he was an Englishman found riding North, disclosing no information except that he was heading to the Western Isles.

The young queen stood to address the prisoner, as he raised his head to reveal a pair of glistening eyes of blue, and a chancing grin. She did not know what it was about this charming man with his golden mop of hair, but she was intrigued.  
"I'll interrogate him." she decided, ordering that he should be sent to a quiet room in the dungeons until the day's business was done with, adding a dismissive "Tapadh leibh." to her guards.

It seemed like twice the length of a normal day before she was able to escape from the Throne Room, making a beeline straight for the long stairs that descended into the dungeons. She was handed the keys, and informed as to where she would find the Englishman. 

As for the Englishman, he felt his heart pound in his chest when the small, dark room flooded with light, until he saw it was the young queen who stood in the doorway. He was chained to a hard wooden bed in the centre of the room, as he had been for some time now. He watched as she lit a torch in each corner of the room, then wandered over to him. Wisps of her hair fell across her face, and she wore a tight corset, accentuating the tops of her breasts. He longed to see what attire she wore from the waist down.   
"So you won't say why you've come here?" she said, "I'll see about that."  
She took a dagger and made a slit at the top of his cheesecloth shirt, before ripping downwards to reveal his bare chest.  
"Handsome." she noted, running her finger down from his collar bone to where his thick, dark pubes protruded from the top of his trousers, "Very impressive."

It was about then that she noticed a growing bulge in his trousers.   
"What's this?" she questioned, before pulling down his trousers to revealing his throbbing erection, longing for the young queen's touch. She took his hard dick in her hand and began to tease and pleasure him until he very nearly came, but as she felt his approaching orgasm she held back, watching him plead for more. But she refused, explaining that if he was very good, she may choose to grant him more.  
"Understand?" she asked.  
He nodded silently.  
"Now tell me why you've come here."  
"No."  
She grabbed a tight grip of his balls in the palm of her hand, making him groan.  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Then you've just earned an overnight stay down here." she said, "And I know how to make it very painful indeed."  
"You wouldn't."  
"You're in my castle." she said, "Hence you're my property. And I'll do as I please with you. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes." he said through gritted teeth.  
"Too much talking..." she noted, "But I'll give you something to keep you quiet."  
Before he had time to wonder, she swung her leg over the bed and lifted her long skirt to reveal her dripping pussy.   
"I want you to make me orgasm, and maybe you'll earn a little treat."  
She knelt down over his face and felt his eager tongue flick over her wet hole, before working its way to her clit, where he sucked hard and rough. With the little movement he was allowed through his chains, he grew more aggressive as he ate her pussy, til she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his head down onto the hard wood, grinding her body into his face and keeping it there as she felt him trying desperately to pull away. When he had been denied of breath long enough, she knelt up and watched him gasp for air. From his nose to his chin was covered in her thick white fluid.  
"You look so pretty like this." she said, running her fingers through his sideburns, "Maybe I won't let you go after all."   
She positioned herself back over his mouth, but he shrunk away timidly, still trying to catch his breath.  
"You'd better eat up," she said, "This is all you'll be getting to eat tonight if you're not good."

When she gave it to him, he lapped up all he could manage, savouring the heat of her pussy against the cold air and the sharp taste against the emptiness of the dungeon where he had lain for hours. She fucked his face hard, holding him down by his hair and making him suck and lick and nibble on her as she saw fit, until her clit became unbearable sensitive and her hole grew tight with her climax as he orgasmed hard, cum dribbling down his untouched dick.  
"Good boy." she gasped after a moment, "Very good boy."  
She climbed off him and kissed his tired lips.  
"I can't bare to let you go after that."


End file.
